The present invention relates to an electromechanical lock of the type which is extensively used in guest room is doors in hotels, but is also used for other types of doors. This type of lock is operated mostly by a magnetic card, punched card or metal key having an electronic code embedded therein. It can also be operated by traditional metal key of conventionally known type.
Door locks of this type is provided with three basic functions:
A) the physical blocking of the door in relation to the frame thereof so as to keep the door closed or allow opening thereof, PA1 B) the electromagnetic blocking/release of blocking in the lock or operating means, PA1 C) the code function taking the form of a key, key card, keyboard or other identification means.
The present invention relates to the location and the function of the electromechanical blocking function, as stated under item B) above.